Household scissors of the type set forth in the above-identified application included an internally mounted thumb-actuated button which is movable between open and closed positions with respect to one of the internal hooks. The scissors were locked in the closed position by squeezing the handles to move the end of the hook into the path of travel of the button. The button was then moved downward to engage the hook. However, the internal hooks could be damaged if the button was positioned in the closed position when the scissors were closed. The hook could also be damaged if the scissors were opened with the button latched to the hook.